Love is Blind
by albinotanuki
Summary: sequel to both "Into the Everfree Forest" and "Into Ponyville". Derpy Hooves starts to have feelings for Lone Warrior, but will she have the courage to tell the blind stallion that she loves him? DerpyxOC
1. Reluctant Feelings

This story follows up on "Into the Everfree Forest" and "Into Ponyville", so if you haven't read those stories, I highly recommend you do.

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, just Lone Warrior and this story.

* * *

I was flying back home from my usual mailing trip. It was quite a long day and I was getting tired from flying to each house delivering mail, making sure I got the right letters to the right ponies this time. I opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Luckily, Lone Warrior was there to greet in the kitchen with a jar of coins in his hoof. Ever since he moved in with me after living in the Everfree Forest, I've been enjoying his company. He was really a good friend to me, even if he can be a bit grumpy at times.

"Hello Lone Warrior. How was your day at the apple orchard?"

"Good." he spoke, seeming a bit tired as well, "Been bucking apples all day, but I've almost got enough money to buy me a house."

As he dropped some coins into the jar, I couldn't help but feel a little anxious. For some reason, the thought of Lone Warrior moving out made me feel a little worried.

"You know, you don't have to move out; I don't mind you staying here with me."

"Its better if I take care of myself and live in my own house; I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not a burden, Lone Warrior." I said walking over to him, "I like having you around; you always seem to enjoy my muffins."

"As much as I love your muffins, Derpy, I can't always rely on somepony taking care of me."

"To be fair, you've been taking care of me more than I've been taking care of you, especially when we were in the Everfree Forest." I smiled, trying to humor him a bit.

"Even so, I'd rather be on my own." said Lone Warrior sternly.

I was afraid to say anything else as I watched him feel his way through the kitchen to put away his jar of money. It wasn't the fact that he was blind that made me feel uncomfortable leaving; being handicapped myself, I can understand his stubbornness in wanting to be independent, but we had already started to know one another that it felt like if he had been around forever and the thought of him leaving would leave somewhat of a hole in my heart. I sighed.

"Is something the matter?" Lone Warrior asked, hearing me sigh.

"No." I sighed, "I'm gonna be going to Sugar Cube Corner; I promised my friends I'd meet them for an early dinner."

"Alright then, you take care."

I nodded and headed out the door. Maybe talking to my friends could help me figure out what was wrong with me; why I was having these reluctant feeling of Lone Warrior leaving.

* * *

That's chapter 1. Please R&R.


	2. Asking Friends for Help

Here's the second chapter

* * *

I probably could've just flown over to Sugar Cube Corner to save time, but I was in such a bad mood that I couldn't fly, so I decided to walk on over to the bakery instead. As I opened the door, I was greeted by my friends who were all sitting at the table.

"Hi girls." I sighed.

"Why so glum, chum?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Its Lone Warrior." I said sitting down at the table with the others.

"Did he say anything to hurt your feelings?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"No. I'm just sad that he has to move out once he buys his new house."

"Well you could always visit him if you wanted to." said Rarity, "Its not like he's leaving Ponyville."

"I know its just... I don't know, I've been having these weird feelings lately and I don't know why. Lone Warrior and I have been together for quite some time and I would kinda feel a bit lonely if he left."

"Well, have you told him about your feelings?" asked Twilight.

"I'm too afraid to." I responded, "He's so stubborn when it comes to being independent that I'm afraid if I said anything opposing it that he'll start yelling at me."

"Oh horse feathers!" exclaimed Applejack, "Stallion will always be difficult over that kinda stuff; I can barely talk my brother outta work'n on a hot summers day."

"But he's no ordinary stallion." I replied, "He's brave, gentle, understanding; sure he can be a bit aggravating with his grumpiness and stubborn personality, but he's a good pony and one of the best ponies I've ever came across."

"Well I think its obvious." said Rainbow Dash, "You're in love."

"LOVE?" I said in shock.

"Yeah, you always blush whenever you're around him and you get more 'derp eyed' than usual whenever you think about him."

"I DO NOT!"

Both my eyes started to wonder off farther in different directions and I tried to concentrate to get them back to center so nopony would notice.

"Well I think its sweet that you have feelings for Lone Warrior." said Fluttershy, "You two DO make a cute couple."

"Well even if its true that I love him, how do I let him know my feelings?"

"The only way you can do that is talk to him." said Twilight Sparkle.

"But..." I looked down at my hooves nervously, "but I'm afraid."

"We'll all help you." said Rarity, "After all, what are friends for?"

"Here!" said Pinkie Pie, "An extra red red velvet cupcake will help you get the courage to tell him you love him!"

Pinkie Pie shoved the cupcake right in front of me on the table. Pinkies red velvet cupcakes always sort of creeped me out with its blood red color.

"Couldn't you make just a regular devil's food cupcake?" I asked.

"You probably wouldn't like what I put in those."

Reluctant to know what she meant, I took the cupcake in front of me and ate it; it wasn't really that bad.

* * *

Well, lets see how Derpy's friends are going to help her. Please R&R.


	3. Under the Apple Blossoms

Here's chapter 3.

* * *

Luckily today was Sunday, which meant I didn't have to deliver mail and I could sleep in late. Of course, I tried to sleep in a little longer, but a knocking at the door kept me up.

"Alright, I'm coming!"

I groggily got up from bed and walked over to the door to see my friends there to greet me.

"Good, you're up." said Twilight Sparkle.

"What's going on?" I asked rubbing one of my eyes to get myself to wake up.

"We're going to help you open up to Lone Warrior."

"There's a patch of apple trees that still have blossoms on it on our orchard." said Applejack, "Its the most beautiful AND the most fragrant spot. I told Lone Warrior to come over to buck some more apples, so he doesn't suspect a thing."

"I've been gathering songbirds to help sing their songs." said Fluttershy.

"And I made a dress just for you to impress him with." said Rarity, showing off the dress she made.

"Its very pretty, Rarity, but I'm not if being blind he'd be able to appreciate it."

"Why else did you think I made in velvet, darling?"

I was quite nervous. I know they were just trying to help, but all of this just to get me the confidence to tell Lone Warrior that I loved him made me a little weary.

"Look, I appreciate what you're all trying to do, but I think this is a little too much."

"Nonsense, darling." said Rarity, "As I've always said 'Its better to have too much than too little.'."

That was certainly true with Rarity, but not so much with me. As much as I tried to protest, my friends kept insisting I go, so I had no other choice. I was brought on out into Sweet Apple Acres with my dress and everything. I stood underneath the pink and white apple blossoms where I was told to meet Lone Warrior when woe and behold, I saw him approaching. My hooves started shaking and my face started turning red.

"Derpy, is that you?"

I gasped. How did he notice me? I know Lone Warrior had extra keen senses, but I didn't think he would be able to detect my embarrassment.

"Oh, hi Lone Warrior. Didn't expect to see you here."

I blushed profusely and my eyes started to shift so much that I could barely see anything. I tried to think of something to say off the top of my head.

"Its REALLY fragrant here, don't you think?"

"Yes, the apple blossoms in this area smell nice." said Lone Warrior smelling the air.

As if our silence didn't make this situation more awkward, Fluttershy's songbirds flew on top if the apple trees and started tweeting their love songs. Even though my eyes weren't all that good, I could sort of see Lone Warrior with an inquisitive look on his face as if he was confused as to what was going on. I was too shy to even make a move, which was when Twilight, who was hiding behind one of the trees, used her magic to trip Lone Warrior over me. We both landed on the ground together with me pinned under Lone Warrior, who's nose was now feeling my dress.

"Are you wearing velvet?" he asked.

I didn't know what to say. I looked at my friends with my good eye, who were all hiding behind the trees trying to lead me on to opening up. There was so much pressure that I just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Lone Warrior, I don't want you to move out!"

Lone Warrior sighed and shook his head.

"Derpy Hooves, we've been over this before; I can't-"

I didn't know what came over me, but my lips began to press up against his. I held that kiss for quite some time before letting go. I blushed wildly and, from the looks of it, Lone Warrior was blushing too. I lay there in fear, wondering what was going to happen only to find Lone Warrior kissing me back. It was scary and yet... wonderful... We both kissed for quite some time under the apple blossoms. I could hear my friends whispering to each other, watching, but it didn't matter to me now that I have Lone Warrior with me.

* * *

Alright, so Derpy and Lone Warrior are finally starting to show their feelings to one another. Lets see where this goes. Please R&R.


	4. Back in the Kitchen

Well, here's chapter 4.

* * *

We hadn't really said much of anything since that day we kiss. We just spent the next day in awkward silence as we headed out on our daily routines. As I came back home from delivering the mail, I went over to the kitchen to see Lone Warrior with his jar of money. I felt saddened and lowered my head, knowing that once he earned enough money that he would have to move out.

"I could always wait a little while longer to buy my house."

I looked up at him. I wasn't quite sure where he was going with this.

"Isn't it what you have wanted? To live on your own?" I asked.

"Its what I THOUGHT I wanted," said Lone Warrior, "but then yesterday made me realize that I wanted something more."

Lone warrior grabbed the jar and shook it a bit as if to listen to how much money was in there.

"I could use this money to buy something else... maybe for the both of us."

My eyes widened, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"...I guess I am."

I gasped in excitement and joy.

"Oh wow, I can't believe it! Oh, this is wonderful! Oh, thank you, Lone Warrior!"

I ran over and wrapped my hooves around him tightly and kissed him.

"We'd have to thank your friends for helping us get together." he said, kissing me back.

"You knew my friends were involved?" I asked, shocked that he would have known.

"Come on, Applejack sending me out into the orchard where all the apple blossoms are, Fluttershy's birds flying in to sing, plus I wouldn't have tripped on my own unless if I had stepped over something, so Twilight must've used her magic to trip me over, and you certainly wouldn't have worn that dress for me unless if Rarity stepped in."

"Well that last one is an especially good point." I said, "Well then, we should get ready if we're gonna go on a date together."

"Right you are." said Lone Warrior, "I think I still have that bolo tie that Rarity gave me."

"And I'll grab a new dress to wear out for the night." I stated, "Oh, this is gonna be fun!"

* * *

Oh, a date! How fun! Please R&R.


	5. Out to the Concert

Sorry this took so long; had a bit of a brain-fart coming up with this.

* * *

I went into my room to put on my dress for the night. It wasn't too tight and it looked nice on me. I decided to walk over to Lone Warrior's room. He looked quite handsome with his bolo tie and his mane slicked back.

"So, where are we going for our first date?" I asked.

"Well, I figured since I have the money, it would only be fair to let you decide on how we should spend it." said Lone Warrior.

"Okay. Well, there's a concert that's arrived in Ponyville. I have the program right here." I pulled out the program and started to read it to him, "'Come join us as the cellist Octavia and the DJ P0n-3 join together combining Classical music and Techno in the music concert extravaganza.' Sounds like fun!"

"Alright then." said Lone Warrior, "I've never been to a concert, so this will be a new experience for me."

"Neato!" I said, "I recommend wearing ear plugs, though."

"But wouldn't that prevent us from hearing the music?" said Lone Warrior in confusion.

"No. The music is already loud enough that if we don't wear any we probably won't be hearing anything after the concert."

Lone Warrior looked rather concerned after I mentioned about the ear plugs, but he didn't say anything to go against going to the concert, so we went out anyways. We went over to the concert hall where the concert was being held, bought our tickets, and went inside. It was quite crowded inside the theater as we went to go take our seats.

"I wasn't expecting it to be this crowded." said Lone Warrior in a bit of unease.

"A lot of ponies like DJ P0n-3," I said, "so a lot of them are going to show up."

We finally took our seats and the crowd cheered as Octavia and Vinyl Scratch (aka DJ P0n-3) walked on the stage.

"Hello PONYVILLE!" greeted Vinyl Scratch, "Are you ready to get this party STARTED?"

Everypony cheered and stomped their hooves in excitement.

"Alright Octavia, lets show them what we've got. A-One, two, three, four!"

The music started playing loudly, maybe a little too loud for Lone Warrior, who was covering his ears, but it good thing I brought ear plugs. Everypony was jumping and dancing and I wanted Lone Warrior to join in the fun.

"Lone Warrior, you wanna dance?"

"I don't know how."

"Its easy. Just let the music tell your body what to do."

Lone Warrior took a second to listen to the music and let his body get use to the vibrations. I watched him as he started to move each part of his body.

"Yeah! You're doing it!"

We both danced together as the music kept playing. We were having a pretty good tme, not caring whether our dancing made us look like idiots or not, until somepony shouted in the crowd.

"MOSH PIT!"

"Mosh pit?" said Lone Warrior in confusion, "What's a mosh pit?"

But before I could answer his question, somepony pushed Lone Warrior out of the way. I tried to catch up with him, but I kept getting shoved (and even carried) back further and further away from him. I tried calling out to him, but received no answer. I got scared. Not only was I lost in the crowd, but also Lone Warrior and the thought of him getting hurt scared me the most.

Then I remembered something; I'm a pegasus. I could just fly up, carry him out of harms way, and fly out of this place. So I flapped my wings as fast as I could to get me lifted off the air. I tried adjusting my eyes so I could see Lone Warrior from the crowd, but everypony was jumbled up in the mosh pit that it was sort of hard to tell which pony was which. Finally, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted him. I swooped down, grabbed his hoof, and started carrying him off (it took a little while to lift him off the ground; he was much heavier than I though).

"Don't worry, Lone Warrior, I've got you!"

"Derpy, is that you?" Lone Warrior asked in a bit of shock and confusion.

"Yeah. What'd you say we get out of here? Its getting a bit wild for me."

Lone Warrior nodded; I think he had just about enough with the concert. I started carrying him away from the crowds and out the door; you'd think a concert with Classical music in it wouldn't have anypony shouting "MOSH PIT!" and have everypony follow suit. Either way, I think Lone Warrior and I were relieved to get out of there.

* * *

Please R&R.


	6. A Relaxing Time at Home

Hi guys. Sorry this chapter has taken so long; I've been obsessing over the movie "Brave" coming out (Rotten Tomatoes just can't seem to make up its mind on whether or not its a good movie). Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

It was getting too wild for us at the concert, so I decided it was best to go home instead. I lead Lone Warrior over to the living room couch to rest a bit as I went in the kitchen to retrieve the muffins I had made earlier this day.

"I'm REALLY sorry about all that back there." I said walking over to Lone Warrior. "If I had known that concert was going to be that wild, I would've just suggested a quiet dinner."

"I think just a quiet time at home is enough for me." said Lone Warrior as he stretched out on the couch.

I lay down next to him on the couch.

"Would you like a muffin?" I asked.

"Yes, please."

I got out one of the muffins and placed it under Lone Warrior's nose. Lone Warrior sniffed it started to nibble the muffin off my hoof. His tongue tickled my frog. He then worked his way kissing my hoof up my leg, neck, and finally to my lips as I felt a sense of euphoria and kissed him back.

"I can't thank you enough." said Lone Warrior, "You helped save my life in the Everfree Forest."

"I don't understand; you've been the one saving me most of the time." I said in confusion.

"You helped save me from my solitude." Lone Warrior responded, "For years, I've let my pride and the cruelty of others control me into rejecting the world. If you hadn't come along, I would've been alone for the rest of my life."

I had never really thought about me helping him before, but I guess if I hadn't come along, he would never have come out of his shell and come back to society.

"I can understand how you might've felt as a foal." I said, "It can be hard to handle cruelness, especially at such a young age. As a filly, other foals would make fun of my clumsiness and the way my eyes looked. Calling me names like 'stupid', 'clutz'... and 'ugly'. Sometimes I'm still met with cruel words from other ponies..."

I felt a little uncomfortable talking about my past. I usually preferred to focus on the present and dwelling on the past about things, especially if they still happen today, was especially uncomfortable for me. I barely flinched as Lone Warrior came close to me and started feeling my face with his nose.

"I don't think it matters what they say; I think you're beautiful both inside and out."

I smiled. It seemed Lone Warrior knew exactly what to say to make me happy. I wrapped my hooves around him and cuddled up next to him.

"You must've had a very loving and supporting family." said Lone Warrior, "Ever since I was a colt, I had always wanted a family of my own."

I wasn't sure where that came from, but I could imagine him growing up as an orphan must have been difficult.

"Maybe we could start a family together." I suggested.

I could Lone Warrior's clouded blue eyes widened as if in fear and uncertainty.

"I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment." said Lone Warrior.

"Everypony has said that you were great looking after Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake; I'm sure you'll be a great daddy."

"But I don't know if I'll be a good husband." Lone Warrior sighed.

"You're plenty good with me." I replied, "Besides, we can take care of each other; being a couple isn't just a one-pony job."

Lone Warrior sighed. I hated it when Lone Warrior gets self-pity, especially when he knows I love him. I reached my hoof over to his face to reassure him.

"I love you very much." said Lone Warrior took my hoof, "I just don't know whether being here is where I'm meant to be. I've grown up in the Everfree Forest for almost my entire life; I got my cutie mark from learning everything the forest had to teach me. I'm not sure if I'd be fulfilling my destiny if I stay here."

I was saddened a bit. Lone Warrior seemed so confused and I didn't want him to go away from me, but I loved him too much to just keep him to myself and keep him from what he feels is right.

"Well... maybe you go back to the Everfree Forest to make sure... Just in case."

I looked down, saddened about the possibility of him going forever. Lone Warrior lifted my head and kissed me one more time.

"I love you, so much." Lone Warrior replied.

"I love you too." I replied, "That's why I want you to be free."

* * *

Okay, so that's that. Please R&R.


	7. A Friend in Need

I got to see "Brave" on Friday. It was alright. Anyways, I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but here it is.

* * *

The next morning, Lone Warrior decided it was time to go back into the Everfree Forest. I sent Lone Warrior off with some muffins in case he got hungry. After leaving, I went to work to deliver the mail as usual. I tried not to think about Lone Warrior too much, but I couldn't help but worry that he might not come back. As I did my final roundabout, I saw my friends hanging out together in the park, so I decided to fly down to them and talk to them for a while.

"Hi guys." I said.

"What's with the frowny-frown?" asked Pinkie Pie in concern.

"Its Lone Warrior." I said, "He's confused on whether or not he wants to stay in Ponyville, so I sent him to the Everfree Forest for a day to settle things on his own."

"Why in Celestia's name would you do that?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Cause I want him to be sure if its what he really wants." I replied, "I'm a little worried he might decide to stay in the forest, but I know Lone Warrior will be back for me."

"Well if he doesn't come back, then he's not worth it." said Rainbow Dash, "I've known of guys who would chicken out on other girls when somepony brings up the word 'commitment'."

"Now hold on a sec, how would you know about that?" asked Applejack inquisitively to Rainbow Dash.

"Hello, I'm Rainbow Dash; the embodiment of Loyalty itself; I think I know what I'm talking about here."

"Wait a minute, you were the one who said I was in love with Lone Warrior in the first place." I responded with a bit of annoyance.

"Hey, I was just pointing out the obvious." said Rainbow Dash, "Besides, if I were an expert matchmaker, I'd have a box of matches as my cutie mark instead of a cloud and rainbow lightning bolt."

"But he won't leave me; not with what we've been through together."

I had a twinge of fear saying that, as if saying those words would insure that Lone Warrior would never return. I turned my head away so my friends couldn't see the discomfort in my face. It was then with my bad eye that I saw a purple hoof lay on top of mine. I looked up to see Twilight Sparkle trying to comfort me. I then threw my hooves around her and started to cry.

"I miss him already." I sniffled, "I've only known him for a short while, but he's already changed so much for me that I don't know what to do without him."

"I know its hard to lose somepony in your life." said Twilight Sparkle patting my back, "You changed a lot in his life too, Derpy, and I bet it was just as hard for him to leave as it is for you."

I looked up at my friend as I wiped a tear from my face.

"No matter what happens, we'll be here to support you." smiled Twilight.

"Thank you." I smiled back.

It was nice to know I still had friends like Twilight Sparkle to fall back on when I needed it. I just hope whatever happens will be for the better.

* * *

What do you think? Please R&R.


	8. Lone Warrior's Return

Here's the last chapter of the story

* * *

I was in the kitchen pulling blueberry muffins out of the oven when I thought I heard a familiar voice call out to me. I looked outside the window to see Lone Warrior waiting outside for me. My smile grew as big as my face could fit it and I galloped out the door instantly to greet him, but as I approached him, I noticed something wasn't right. His face seemed cold and callous. I stepped back a little, unsure of what was happening and weary of what he was going to say.

"Lone Warrior, are you alright?" I asked sheepishly.

"My life was better without you in it!"

I was taken aback with shock. This wasn't like Lone Warrior to say something like this, not even in his grumpiest of moods.

"Lone Warrior, what's the matter?"

"The matter is that I've wasted my time frolicking with some dim-witted filly instead of being by myself so nopony would bother me!"

I backed away crouching to the ground in fear. I had never seen Lone Warrior like this and I was afraid of exactly what he would say or do.

"But- but I thought you said you loved me." I muttered.

"Why would I ever love a stupid, ugly klutz like you? You're nothing but a puny, lazy-eyed idiot who gets in the way of everything and I don't need you in my life!"

Lone Warrior reached out and pushed me to the ground. I screamed as I was falling further and further to the ground until I woke up sweating in my own bed; It was only a dream, but it felt so real that I cried. I had never felt so scared in my life. The way that Lone Warrior spoke to me, calling me those names and saying he didn't love me hurt too much for my heart to bare.

I choked back a few tears as I got up from bed. I decided to go into the kitchen to make muffins to take my mind off my dream. After they were done baking, I put them on a tea towel to cool before bringing them to the table to consume. I grabbed one muffin buttering it, and started eating it, not caring whether or not I got butter all over my face. I needed the sweet, delicious treat to help comfort me.

As I grabbed my mailbag, I walked over to the door, and as I opened it, I adjusted my eyes so I could try to see what I thought I saw. It was him: Lone Warrior. I smiled a bit, but as I approached him, I remembered the dream from last night and looked away with uncertainty.

"Hi." I muttered.

"Hi" Lone Warrior replied "Did you miss me?"

"Not too much." I was lying, of course I missed him.

"I missed you a whole lot."

"You did?" I said looking up at him.

"I did." he replied, "As much as I had missed being in the Everfree Forest, all I could think about was you. You of all ponies saved me from a sad and lonely life and I can never forget that."

I looked up and stared into his eyes as best I could.. I knew he couldn't see, but it felt like he was looking straight into my heart.

"I had a dream last night." I spoke, "I dreamed that you had said that you didn't love me. I was so scared that my dream would become a reality once you came back."

As my eyes started to fill up with tears, Lone Warrior put his nose up against my face and wiped them away.

"You helped teach me not to be so hard on myself." said Lone Warrior, "I'd rather not have you do the same cause the truth is I love you more than anything."

I smiled, wrapped my hooves around his neck, and kissed him profusely. Then I noticed that Lone Warrior had a sack tied to his back.

"What's in the sack?" I asked.

"Seeds." said Lone Warrior, "I decided we should have our own Everfree Forest and plant a garden in the backyard."

"I'm up for that." I smiled.

"Besides," said Lone Warrior, "I'd rather be with you than alone in the forest."

* * *

Well, that's that. Please R&R.


End file.
